Forgotten
by FlyingHummingbird
Summary: Once you were alive, as alive as you could be. And now you're here, nearly dead and forgotten. Songfic.
1. Hiding

Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors or People Like Us. This is my first songfic so please read and review. And, if you review with the correct people/cats this song is about, you get an online cookie. If 5 of you get it right, I'll post another chapter. Ok? Here we go.

* * *

We come into this world alone

We try and stay in the zone

They try and knock us down

We just try not to drown

Hey… everybody loses it,

Everybody wants to throw it all away sometimes

And hey… yeah I know what you're going through

Don't let it get the best of you, you'll make it out alive

Ohh

People like us we've gotta stick together

Keep in the shadows, nothing is forever

Here's to the dead, to the murdered and forgotten

It's hard to get high when you're living on the bottom

Oh woah oh oh woah oh

Worthless living in a world of blood

Oh woah oh oh woah oh

Listen for the people like us, the people like us

Hey, this is not a love story

It's a spark of hope, after all your tears have dried away

Just wait, everything will be okay

Even when you're feeling like it's going down in blood

Ohh

People like us we've gotta stick together

Keep to the shadows, nothing is forever

Here's to the dead, to the murdered and forgotten

It's hard to get high when you're living on the bottom

Oh woah oh oh woah oh

Worthless living in a world of blood

Oh woah oh oh woah oh

Listen for the people like us, the people like us

Oh woah oh oh woah oh

You've just gotta try to stay alive when the threats grow higher

Oh woah oh oh woah oh

Listen for the people like us, the people like us

They can do it all to you, they can do the same to me

This is the life that we got, this is the life that we bleed

So find a way to stay safe, stay away from it all

Tonight we're gonna stay safe hiding

Everybody loses it, everybody wants to throw it all away sometimes

Ohh

People like us we've gotta stick together

Keep to the shadows, nothing is forever

Here's to the dead, to the murdered and forgotten

It's hard to get high when you're living on the bottom

Oh woah oh oh woah oh

Worthless living in a world of blood

Oh woah oh oh woah oh

Listen for the people like us, the people like us

Oh woah oh oh woah oh

You've just gotta try to stay alive when the threats grow higher

Oh woah oh oh woah oh

Listen for the people like us, the people like us

Oh woah oh oh woah oh

Worthless living in a world of blood

Oh woah oh oh woah oh

Listen for the people like us, the people like us

Oh woah oh oh woah oh

You've just gotta try to stay alive when the threats grow higher

Oh woah oh oh woah oh

Listen for the people like us, the people like us


	2. Mean

Disclaimer: I do not own Mean or Warriors.

* * *

You, with your words like knives

And claws and weapons that you use against me

You have knocked me off my feet again

Got me feeling like I'm nothing

You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard

Calling me out when I'm wounded

You picking on the weaker cat

You can take me down with just one single blow

But you don't know, what you don't know...

Someday I'll be living somewhere far away-ay

And all you're ever gonna be is mean

Someday I'll be strong enough so you can't hurt me

And all you're ever gonna be is mean

Why you gotta be so mean?

You, with your cold blue eyes

And your bloody claws and your humiliation

You have pointed out my flaws again

As if I don't already see them

I walk with my head down

Trying to block you out 'cause I'll never impress you

I just wanna feel okay again

I bet you got pushed around

Somebody made you cold

And it doesn't end right now

'Cause you can hurt me more than I thought

But you don't know, what you don't know...

Someday I'll be living somewhere far away-ay

And all you're ever gonna be is mean

Someday I'll be strong enough so you can't hurt me

And all you're ever gonna be is mean

Why you gotta be so mean?

And I can see you years from now in a gang

Talking over a murdering

With that same big loud opinion

And everybody's listening

Eager and watching for the blood to be spilled

Loud and grumbling on and on about how I'm no worth

But all you are is mean

All you are is mean

And a liar, and pathetic, and alone in life

And mean, and mean, and mean, and mean

But someday I'll be living somewhere far away-ay

And all you're ever gonna be is mean, yeah

Someday I'll be strong enough so you can't hurt me

And all you're ever gonna be is mean

Why you gotta be so?..

Someday I'll be living somewhere far away-ay

And all you're ever gonna be is mean

Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hurt me

And all you're ever gonna be is mean

Why you gotta be so mean?

* * *

Well, cause no one guessed for the previous chapter, I just wrote a new one. Guessing game's still open though.


	3. By The Lovers of Scourge

Disclaimer: I do not own Toxic or Warriors.

* * *

Baby, can't you see

I'm calling

A guy like you

Should wear a warning

It's dangerous

I'm fallin'

There's no escape

I can't wait

I need a hit

Baby, give me it

You're dangerous

I'm lovin' it

Too high

Can't come down

Losing my head

Spinning 'round and 'round

Do you feel me now

With a taste of your lips

I'm on a ride

You're toxic I'm slipping under

With a taste of a poison paradise

I'm addicted to you

Don't you know that you're toxic

And I love what you do

Don't you know that you're toxic

It's getting late

To give you up

I had a dream

With the blood, and the claws

Slowly

It's taking over me

Too high

Can't come down

It's in the air

And it's all around

Can you feel me now

With a taste of your lips

I'm on a ride

You're toxic I'm slipping under

With a taste of a poison paradise

I'm addicted to you

Don't you know that you're toxic

And I love what you do

Don't you know that you're toxic

Don't you know that you're toxic

[x2]

With a taste of your lips

I'm on a ride

You're toxic I'm slipping under

With a taste of a poison paradise

I'm addicted to you

Don't you know that you're toxic

Intoxicate me now

With your lovin' now

I think I'm ready now

I think I'm ready now

Intoxicate me now

With your lovin' now

I think I'm ready now

* * *

Yes, I know this is nearly the same. (True, I only changed 2 lines). So I will repeat the disclaimer. I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS (ERIN HUNTER) OR TOXIC (BRITNEY SPEARS).


	4. Deadly

Disclaimer: I do not own Sexy Back or Warriors.

* * *

[Verse 1]

I'm bringing deadly back

Them other boys don't know how to act

I think you're special, what's behind your back?

So turn around and I'll pick up the slack.

Take 'em to the bridge

[Bridge]

Bloody claws

You see these shackles

Baby you're my slave

I can kill you if you misbehave

It's just that power makes me feel this way

Take 'em to the chorus

[Chorus]

Come here girl

Go ahead, be gone with it

Come to the back

Go ahead, be gone with it

VIP

Go ahead, be gone with it

Drinks on me

Go ahead, be gone with it

Let me see what you're playing with

Go ahead, be gone with it

Look at these claws

Go ahead, be gone with it

You make me smile

Go ahead, be gone with it

Go ahead child

Go ahead, be gone with it

And I've got my deadly on

Go ahead, be gone with it

I've got my deadly on

Go ahead, be gone with it

[Repeat 6 times]

I've got my deadly on

[Verse 2]

I'm bringing deadly back

Them other boys don't know how to act

Come let me make up for the deadly you don't have

'Cause you're burning up I gotta get it fast

Take 'em to the bridge

[Bridge]

[Chorus]

[Verse 3]

I'm bringing deadly back

You other evils watch how I attack

If that's your slave you better watch your back

Cause she'll burn it up for me and that's a fact

Take 'em to the chorus

[Chorus]

* * *

Umm... Can I just tell you the language in the original would have shot this rating up to max?


	5. Brave

Disclaimer: I do not own Brave or Warriors.

* * *

You can be amazing

You can turn a phrase into a weapon or a drug

You can be the outcast

Or be the backlash of somebody's lack of love

Or you can start speaking up

Nothing's gonna hurt you the way that words do

When they settle 'neath your skin

Kept on the inside and no sunlight

Sometimes a shadow wins

But I wonder what would happen if you

Say what you wanna say

And let the words fall out

Honestly I wanna see you be brave

With what you want to say

And let the words fall out

Honestly I wanna see you be brave

I just wanna see you

I just wanna see you

I just wanna see you

I wanna see you be brave

I just wanna see you

I just wanna see you

I just wanna see you

I wanna see you be brave

Everybody's been there,

Everybody's been stared down by the enemy

Fallen for the fear

And done some disappearing,

Bow down to the mighty

Don't run, stop holding your tongue

Maybe there's a way out of the cage where you live

Maybe one of these days you can let the light in

Show me how big your brave is

Say what you wanna say

And let the words fall out

Honestly I wanna see you be brave

With what you want to say

And let the words fall out

Honestly I wanna see you be brave

And since your history of silence

Won't do you any good,

Did you think it would?

Let your words be anything but empty

Why don't you tell them the truth?

Say what you wanna say

And let the words fall out

Honestly I wanna see you be brave

With what you want to say

And let the words fall out

Honestly I wanna see you be brave

I just wanna see you

I just wanna see you

I just wanna see you

I wanna see you be brave

I just wanna see you

I just wanna see you

I just wanna see you

See you be brave

I just wanna see you

I just wanna see you

I just wanna see you

I just wanna see you

I just wanna see you

I just wanna see you

* * *

Drat. Out of song choices. If you have an idea of a song you think would work, please leave a review or PM me.

And yes, I know how this is just the song Brave, no editing. Brave does not belong to me; it belongs to Sara Bareilles. Yeah. I just thought the song fit.


	6. Learning To Be Free

Disclaimer: I do not own Catch My Breath or Warriors.

* * *

I don't wanna be left behind

Distance was a friend of mine

Catching breath in a web of lies

I've spent most of my life

Cowering in fear

Hiding from Scourge

Learning how to hide

I've spent most of my time

Catching my breath, letting it go,

Turning my cheek for the sake of life

Now that you know, this is my life,

I won't be told what's supposed to be right

Catch my breath, no one can hold me back,

I ain't got time for that

Catch my breath, won't let them pull me down

It's all so simple now

Addicted to the love I found

Heavy heart, now a weightless cloud

Making time for the hiding now

I'll spend the rest of my time

Holding up from Scourge

Trying to overthrow

Keeping faith, karma comes around

I will spend the rest of my life

Catching my breath, letting it go,

Turning my cheek for the sake of my freedom

Now that you know, this is my life,

I won't be told what's supposed to be right

Catch my breath, no one can hold me back,

I ain't got time for that

Catch my breath, won't let them pull me down,

It's all so simple now

You helped me see

The purpose in everything

Catching my breath, letting it go,

Turning my cheek for the sake of the show

Now that you know, this is my life,

I won't be told what's supposed to be right

Catching my breath, letting it go,

Turning my cheek for the sake of my freedom

Now that you know, this is my life,

I won't be told what's supposed to be right

Catch my breath

Catch my breath, no one can hold me back,

I ain't got time for that

Catch my breath, won't let them get me down,

It's all so simple now

It's all so simple now

Catching my breath, letting it go,

Turning my cheek for the sake of the show

Now that you know, this is my life,

I won't be told what's supposed to be right

(Catch my breath)

Catch my breath, no one can hold me back,

I ain't got time for that

(Catch my breath)

Catch my breath (catch my breath), won't let them pull me down,

It's all so simple now

* * *

I lied. Apparently I have more ideas.


	7. Savior

Disclaimer: I do not own Firework or Warriors.

* * *

Do you ever feel like a plastic bag

Drifting through the wind, wanting to start again?

Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin

Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in?

Do you ever feel already buried deep six feet under?

Scream but no one seems to hear a thing

Do you know that there's still a chance for you

'Cause there's a spark in you?

You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine

Just own the night like the 4th of July

'Cause, baby, you're a firework

Come on, show Scourge what you're worth

Make 'em go "No, no, no"

As you shoot across the sky-y-y

Baby, you're a firework

Come on, let your colours burst

Make 'em go "No, no, no"

You're gonna be their sa-vi-or

You don't have to feel like a wasted space

You're original, cannot be replaced

If you only knew what the future holds

After a hurricane comes a rainbow

Maybe you reason why all the doors are closed

So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road

Like a lightning bolt, your heart will glow

And when it's time you'll know

You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine

Just own the night like the 4th of July

'Cause, baby, you're a firework

Come on, show 'em what you're worth

Make 'em go "No, no, no"

As you shoot across the sky-y-y

Baby, you're a firework

Come on, let your colours burst

Make 'em go "No, no, no"

You're gonna be their sa-vi-or

Boom, boom, boom

Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon

It's always been inside of you, you, you

And now it's time to let it through-ough-ough

'Cause, baby, you're a firework

Come on, show 'em what you're worth

Make 'em go "No, no, no"

As you shoot across the sky-y-y

Baby, you're a firework

Come on, let your colours burst

Make 'em go "No, no, no"

You're gonna be their savior

Boom, boom, boom

Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon

Boom, boom, boom

Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon

* * *

I am on a roll! 6 chapters already!


	8. Angel's Arms

Disclaimer: I do not own Angel or Warriors.

* * *

Spend all your time waiting

For that second chance

For a break that would make it okay

There's always some reason

To feel not good enough

And it's hard at the end of the day

I need some distraction

Oh beautiful release

Memories seep from my eyes

Let me be empty

Oh and weightless and maybe

I'll find some peace tonight

In the arms of the angel

Fly away from here

From this dark cold street of fear

And the endlessness that you see

You are pulled from the wreckage

Of your silent reverie

You're in the arms of the angel

May you find some comfort here

So tired of the straight line

Between life and death

There's Scourge and his slaves at your back

The storm keeps on twisting

Keep on building the lies

That you make up for all that you lack

It don't make no difference

Escaping one last time

It's easier to believe

In this sweet madness

Oh this glorious sadness

That brings me to my knees

In the arms of the angel

Fly away from here

From this dark cold street of fear

And the endlessness that you see

You are pulled from the wreckage

Of your silent reverie

You're in the arms of the angel

May you find some comfort here

You're in the arms of the angel

May you find some comfort here

* * *

Please? Just a couple of reviews?


	9. Death In My Claws

Disclaimer: I do not own I'm Sexy And I Know It or Warriors.

A/N:

Thanks to Yellowtail of SkyClan for following this and my Guest reviewer. Love you!

* * *

When I walk on by, people hiding away from me

I smirk and I glare and I know I'm the boss

This is how I roll, death and fear

It's evil with the big ego

An like I kill who I want, yeah

(Ahhh) Girl look at those claws (x3)

I-I-I kill quick

(Ahhh) Girl look at those claws (x3)

I-I-I kill quick

When I walk in the spot, (yea) this is what I see (okaay)

Everybody stops and they staring at me

I got a death in my claws and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it...

I'm deadly and I know it (x2)

Yo, when I'm in the alley, everyone's just scared of me

When I'm at the alley, I can scare you silly

This is how I roll, come on people it's time to die

We headed to death, baby don't be nervous

No love, no compassion, and I still get service (watch!)

(Ahhh) Girl look at those claws (x3)

I-I-I kill quick

(Ahhh) Girl look at those claws (x3)

I-I-I kill quick

When I walk in the spot, (yea) this is what I see (okaay)

Everybody stops and they staring at me

I got a death in my claws and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it...

I'm deadly and I know it

Ayyy

I'm deadly and I know it

Check it out, check it out

...

Kill, kill, kill, kill, kill yeah (x3)

Kill, kill, kill, kill-yea, yea

Start the killing, man

I do the killing, man (yea)

I'm deadly and I know it...

Ayyy, yeah

(Ahhh) Girl look at those claws (x3)

I-I-I kill quick

(Ahhh) Girl look at those claws (x3)

I-I-I kill quick

...

I'M DEADLY AND I KNOW IT

* * *

P.S. No one has gotten the answer yet to the guessing game... You can find context clues in some one the songs.


	10. Evil In My Eyes

Disclaimer: I do not own I'm We R Who We R or Warriors.

* * *

Dark and dangerous

If you're one of us, then roll with us

'Cause we make the street girls fall in love

And we've got our deadly on and up

And yes of course we does, we running this town just like a club

And no, you don't wanna mess with us

Got Scourge on my necklace

I've got that evil in my eyes

Claws ripped up and on time

Looking evil and dangerous

So let's go-o-o (Let's go!)

[Chorus:]

Tonight we're going har har-har ha-ha-hard

Just like the world is our our-our our-our-ours

We're tearin' it apart part-part pa-pa-part

You know we're e-vil, we are who we are!

We're killing like we're psy-y-y-psycho

Our bodies are craving forever more

We'll be forever youn youn-youn youn-youn-young

You know we're e-vil, we are who we are!

Scourge turn it up

It's about damn time to kill some more

I'm so sick of being so serious

It's making my brain delirious!l

I'm just talkin' truth

I'm telling you 'bout the shit we do

We're killing the rest, sharpening our claws

Living it up, seeing the blood (NOW!)

I've got that evil in my eyes

Claws ripped up and on time

Looking evil and dangerous

So let's go-o-o (Let's go!)

[Chorus:]

Tonight we're going har har-har ha-ha-hard

Just like the world is our our-our our-our-ours

We're tearin' it apart part-part pa-pa-part

You know we're e-vil, we are who we are!

We're killing like we're psy-y-y-psycho

Our bodies are craving forever more

We'll be forever youn youn-youn youn-youn-young

You know we're e-vil, we are who we are!

Scourge turn it up (up up up up up up)

Scourge turn it up (up up up up up up)

Scourge turn it up (up up up up up up)

Scourge turn it up (up up up up up up uuuup)

[Chorus:]

Tonight we're going har har-har ha-ha-hard

Just like the world is our our-our our-our-ours

We're tearin' it apart part-part pa-pa-part

You know we're e-vil, we are who we are!

We're killing like we're psy-y-y-psycho

Our bodies are craving forever more

We'll be forever youn youn-youn youn-youn-young

You know we're e-vil, we are who we are!

* * *

This is one of my favorite songs, along with People Like Us (Chapter 1). Please Review.


	11. Claws

Disclaimer: I do not own I'm Halo or Warriors.

* * *

Remember those walls I built?

Well, baby they're tumbling down

And they didn't even put up a fight

They didn't even make a sound

I tried to keep you out

But, I really had a doubt

Standing in the light of your claws

I got my death now

It's like I've been awakened

Every rule I had you breakin'

It's the risk that I wish wasn't taking

I can't ever gonna shut you out now

Everywhere I'm looking now

I'm surrounded by your claws

Baby, I can see your claws

You know you're my deaths and end

Death's everything I need and more

It's written all over your face

Baby, I can feel your claws

Pray it will fade away

I can feel your claws, claws, claws

I can see your claws, claws, claws

I can feel your claws, claws, claws

I can see your claws, claws...

Claws, ooh ooh...

Hit me like a ray of death

Burning through my lightest day

Death's the only thing that I want

Think I'm addicted to your death

I swore I'd never live again

But this don't even feel like living

Gravity can't forget to pull me back to the ground again

It's like I've been awakened

Every rule I had you breakin'

It's the risk that I wish wasn't taking

I can't ever gonna shut you out now

Everywhere I'm looking now

I'm surrounded by your claws

Baby, I can see your claws

You know you're my deaths and end

Death's everything I need and more

It's written all over your face

Baby, I can feel your claws

Pray it will fade away

I can feel your claws, claws, claws

I can see your claws, claws, claws

I can feel your claws, claws, claws

I can see your claws, claws...

Claws, ooh ooh...

I can feel your claws, claws, claws

I can see your claws, claws, claws

I can feel your claws, claws, claws

I can see your claws, claws...

Claws, ooh ooh...

Claws, ooh ooh...

Claws, ooh ooh, oh...

Everywhere I'm looking now

I'm surrounded by your claws

Baby, I can see your claws

You know you're my deaths and end

Death's everything I need and more

It's written all over your face

Baby, I can feel your claws

Pray it will fade away

I can feel your claws, claws, claws

I can see your claws, claws, claws

I can feel your claws, claws, claws

I can see your claws, claws...

Claws, ooh ooh...

I can feel your claws, claws, claws

I can see your claws, claws, claws

I can feel your claws, claws, claws

I can see your claws, claws...

Claws, ooh ooh...


	12. Scourge's Fall

Disclaimer: I do not own Skyfall or Warriors.

* * *

This is the end

Hold your breath and count to te

Feel the earth move and then

Hear my heart burst again

For this is the end

I've loved and dreamt this moment

So overdue I owe them

Swept away, I'm alive

Let Scourge fall

When he crumbles

We will stand tall

Face it all together

Let Scourge fall

When he crumbles

We will stand tall

Face it all together

At Scourge's fall

That fa-all

Scourge's fall is where we start

A thousand miles and poles apart

Where worlds collide and days are dark

You may have my number, you can take my name

But you'll never have my heart

Let Scourge fall (let Scourge fall)

When he crumbles (when he crumbles)

We will stand tall (we will stand tall)

Face it all together

Let Scourge fall (let Scourge fall)

When he crumbles (when he crumbles)

We will stand tall (we will stand tall)

Face it all together

At Scourge's Fall

[2x:]

(Let Scourge fall

When he crumbles

We will stand tall)

Where you go I go

What you see I see

I know I'd never be me

Without the security

Of your loving arms

Keeping me from harm

Put your hand in my hand

And we'll stand

Let Scourge fall (let Scourge fall)

When he crumbles (when he crumbles)

We will stand tall (we will stand tall)

Face it all together

Let Scourge fall (let Scourge fall)

When he crumbles (when he crumbles)

We will stand tall (we will stand tall)

Face it all together

At Scourge's fall

Let Scourge fall

We will stand tall

At Scourge's fall

Oh

* * *

This is my last idea. This time I'm dead serious. Please review with an idea or PM me.


End file.
